Read at 11:11
by Jiminnnn.is.great
Summary: Maybe we just weren't meant for each other and now it's time for me to move on. (sorry, I suck at summaries)


**Heyy guys! this is a one-shot that I was inspired to write. I was reading this one fan fiction based on a certain pair and their story line caught my eye so I decided to write something similar but with my own twist. Hope u guys like it.**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I honestly considered myself lucky.

I had amazing parents, awesome friends and the perfect boyfriend.

The only thing that bothered me was that my boyfriend didn't want anyone knowing that we were dating. I was perfectly with that until the day that she came.

It was a clear morning and It felt like an amazing day was waiting for me.

I was wrong. _so but so wrong_

I walked in with my friends into class as usual while Natsu had his arm wrapped around my wait. I really didn't want to be in Ms. Aquarius's class. Her class is my least favorite class, nothing ever happened there.

I sat down in my seat and waiting for the bell to ring so I could get class over.

Natsu being Natsu decided that I'd be funny to steal by notebook while I turned around to talk to Levy, my best friend.

When I turned around, I found my notebook missing and looked over at Natsu with a smile.

"Natsu give it back"

He only smiled.

"Fine, just give me a quick kiss and I'll give it back"

I sighed.

I leaned in a gave him a kiss but he held my hand instead and kept on kissing me. It felt like I was in heaven. But of course all happy things come to an end as I heard Ms. Aquarius yell.

"You brats, stop kissing, can't you see that there is a new student present in the classroom."

I pulled back in and smiled nervously. I looked at the corner of my eye expecting for him to yell back to Ms. Aquarius, but instead I saw him wiping him lips with his hands looking straight ahead.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Ms. Aquarius" said Natsu **.**

I didn't pay mind to that because he was most likely trying to make it look like it was just a kiss, that it held no meaning so I looked back ahead waiting for her instruction.

"Alright, listen up class, we have a new student. Miss Strauss, would you like to come in."

As the new girl came in I couldn't help but be amazed. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Ah hello, My name is Lisanna Strauss, I hope we can be friends in the future."

I looked around at my friends to see what they thought about her and they all seemed impressed. The one reaction I wished I didn't see was my boyfriends. He looked absolutely mesmerized by her. His eyes lit up a certain way just for her that I have never seen before when we were together.

" Thank you Miss Strauss, you can sit to the right of Mr. Dragneel, Mr. Dragneel please raise your hand."

Natsu raised his hand and Lisanna walked to the desk.

Throughout the whole class I could see them interacting a lot, but I didn't pay much attention to it.

Natsu is a very friendly guy, that's how I meet him.

Days went by and I started to notice that they had gotten closer. He even stopped hanging out with us just to be with her.

One night I decided to message him.

 **Lucy.H**

 _hey babe_

 **Natsu**

 _hi, what's up._

 **Lucy.H**

 _what's up with u and the new girl?_

 **Natsu**

 _ah u mean Lisanna? well I'm just tutoring her, she needs help considering she entered to school late._

 **Lucy.H**

 _ah alright_

 **Natsu**

 _why?_

 **Lucy.H**

 _just curious:)_

 **Natsu**

 _alright then_

 **Lucy.H**

 _Well,I gtg bye love you babe_

 **Natsu**

 _ok bye_

After a few months, we just simply stopped talking due that he's been spending so much time together with Lisanna, but we were still together, I still loved him until that night.

I wasn't expecting him to message me since we haven't talked in forever but that night he sent me a message.

 **Natsu**

 _hey can we break up. I don't like you anymore and I'm planning on asking Lisanna out tomorrow. I'm sorry, bye_

It felt as I've just been slapped in the face.

I couldn't move.

I didn't even noticed when my phone has fallen to the floor or when tears had started to fall down my cheeks.

He had dumped me through text. The only thing I could think about was them together.

I fell to my knees and grabbed my phone.

I typed a single message and cried. Cried until my eyes could longer open. I was soon welcomed by a deep dark black abyss of nothingness.

 **Lucy.H**

 _I hope that you're happy, good luck and goodbye._

The following day I didn't go to school because I couldn't face them. I couldn't even begin to imagine what would happen.

When I did go back to school, I avoided my friends and instead hung out with Minerva. I'm a very social person. Everyone knows me. I guess my friends noticed because Levy came over to our lunch table were we were and asked if she could talk to me in private.

She asked me what had happened to me, but I simply told her nothing and went back to my friends.

Months passed and many things had happened in the course of those months.

I began to date Sting. I loved him and he loved me. We communicated with each other and he showed his sincerity in loving me.

Everything felt right. Natsu no longer lingered in my thoughts.

On a cold December night, I lay in bed looking up at the ceiling until a small ping! coming from my phone caught my attention.

It was a message, But it was no ordinary message.

Natsu had sent me a message.

It's been months since I've last messaged him.

I unlocked my phone and read it.

 **Natsu**

 _Luce, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said before. please forgive me. Lisanna rejected me, so I'm all yours._ _I'm sorry. Come back to me please, believe me. It'll be as if nothing ever happen, It'll be just like before. I still love you. Please Luce. Come back to me._

 **Lucy.H**

 _sorry Natsu, you can't unwind the past._

 **Lucy.H**

 _I thought that'd we'd be together forever._

 _I thought that you loved me._

 _I thought our life was perfect._

 _But maybe, that day was a sign that we weren't meant for each other._

 **Lucy.H**

 _maybe, we're better of like this_

 **Natsu**

 _No, Luce, this isn't how it's supposed to be. You should be with me not Sting. Please break up with him._

 **Natsu**

 _I need you. I love you_

 **Lucy.H**

 _I let you be you, now let me be me. Please don't ruin my relationship with Sting._

 **Natsu**

 _I'm sorry I didn't consider your feelings before, But please Luce come back. I need you, I miss you_

 **Natsu**

 _I love you_

 _ **Seen at 11:11pm**_

* * *

 _ **haha lol this was my failed attempt at an Angst fanfiction. Well I hope you guys enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Please leave a review! I love hearing the feedback that you guys give me.**_

 _ **Hope you guys have a good day!**_

 _ **Sorry for the grammar errors, my beta couldn't overlook this since she's busy.**_


End file.
